Sunsets Are Lonely When Watched In Isolation
by Lianaet
Summary: Based on after Roxas left the Organisation and Axel. Roxas escapes being a part of Sora and returns to Axel and the two later return to the Organisation. AkuRoku. One shot. Fluffiness at the end, but it's mostly slightly depressive.


**Sunsets Are Lonely When Watched In Isolation**

**Author's Notes**; I've been feeling kind of depressed lately, so I started writing this the other night.

To help get the feeling of this listen to the song What Have I Done by Anna Ternheim.  
I only just heard this song the first time during writing this and it just felt right.

- - - - - - - - -

Looking towards that sunset he felt lonely. Roxas. He was gone, he'd left, though Axel would do anything for him to come back. Since he'd left though Axel had just been spending his time watching the sunset in Twilight Town.

"_Axel.._" He could still hear the blonde's voice, echoing from the last time he managed to see him. It was all Axel really hear most of the time. Though who was Axel to stop Roxas from becoming part of a whole again. He'd lost his own chance long ago.

- - - - - - - - -

"_Sora._"

"_What do you want now?_"

"_I know I rejoined with you by my own choice but I'd like to have a little freedom once in a while._"

"_What for? What would a nobody have to do?_"

"_I had... people... I'd become attached to._"

"_How would you become 'attached' to someone? You're a nobody. You had no heart._"

"_It still was like I had one. I had some sort of feeling._"

"_Then what did you rejoin with me for?_"

"_Okay. Fine. I didn't have a choice._"

"_Well I need you to kind of survive so... no._"

"_What?_"

"_I'll find a way to get you to stop pestering me._" At that moment Roxas snapped. Sora may be his other half, but he was being ridiculously rude. He transported the two to a place with the stained glass towers.

"_If you think I'm so pointless yet you need me, I think I'm going to leave._"

"_Huh?_" Roxas charged at Sora wit his twin keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Sora was completely caught off guard and was sent flying across the tower. He quickly got up onto one knee and summoned his own keyblade.

"_You should know by now actually stronger than you._"

"_Roxas what are you doing?!_" Frustration yet confusion flashed through Sora's eyes.

"_I want my freedom Sora._" Once again Roxas ran toward Sora, preparing to strike at him. In a quick succession of hits it was over. Done. Finished. Roxas was free. He summoned the door to this place. It was a visual version of the mental space the two had shared and once Roxas left it, he'd be a free man again. Free to go after whom he liked.

- - - - - - - - -

Sighing, Axel spoke to himself, "When did sunsets become such a lonely thing?"

"When you started watching them alone." Axel jumped at the reply, having been oblivious to anything else.

"Roxas?!"

Spinning around, and almost falling off the clock tower, Axel saw the blonde. Was it really him?

"The one and only... Axel." He said as if reading Axel's mind.

"How..? I.. thought... you were gone."

"I never fully was gone... I just... had... a barrier in the way... Nothing to worry about now though." A smile slipped onto his face, a short laugh following. Axel smiled too, though warily. Something wasn't right.

"You okay Roxas?" Questioned Axel as Roxas swung down to sit next to him.

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Those aquatic coloured eyes glistened in the sunset as he turned to Axel.

"You seem a bit off."

"Probably just getting used to being free again, that's all."

"Right, of course..." It was more than that though.

"I picked up some Sea Salt Ice-Cream on the way over." He handed an ice cream to Axel smiling again.

"Thanks.." The two watched the sunset fade finally beyond the horizon in silence. Eating their ice creams. Just like before. Except... they'd both changed after being separated.

- - - - - - - - -

"You sure you want to come back to the Organisation?" Roxas was still acting a bit off, and Axel wasn't wanting to get too close to him either. He still felt hurt about one of the last conversations....

// "_You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!_"

"_No one would miss me..._"

"_That's not true... I would.._" //

"Yeah... I suppose they'd come after me anyway. May as well make it easier for them."

"Right..." Axel wanted things to go back to normal. But he'd need to talk to Roxas alone before that could happen.

- - - - - - - - -

The hallways of the castle were so empty and silent, but no one cared what you did so no one would question any movement through it. Axel was making his way toward Roxas' room. He longed to be with him again.

"Roxas..? You in there?" He paused at the door as he asked. No reply so he eased the door open. Roxas was sleeping on his bed. He seemed so at peace but there had been something wrong earlier, it would be still bothering him now. Suddenly Roxas thrashed around and slipped back to peaceful sleep. Axel stepped into the room, closing the door. He lowered himself onto the bed, sitting next to Roxas', and reached out to him to try and soothe him.

"Shh.. It's alright Roxas. You're safe." Roxas stayed asleep but latched onto Axel, pulling him down next to him from his hand. He was then snuggling Axel like a stuffed toy.

"Mmm... Axel..." Axel then tried to turn himself around so he could pull Roxas into his own arms, he wanted to keep him safe this time. He wasn't letting him be taken away again.

- - - - - - - - -

End.


End file.
